Yellow Ribbons
by A Bullfrog's Worst Nightmare
Summary: Drunk and lonely, Draco couldn't shake the feeling that he had missed out on something great.


**Written for the Last Ship Sailing competition: Round 1**

 **Prompts: Candlelight, cauldron, navy, "Well, to be fair, you are pretty reckless", "There are many kinds of love in the world, but never the same love twice."**

 **Bonus Prompts: Yellow, lazy**

 **Reviews welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

Uncomfortable was a word that did not even begin to describe how Draco Malfoy felt. However, this is how he assumed most people felt when they are guilted into attending an ex-girlfriend's engagement party.

He rarely attended parties anymore and it was obvious that he become anti-social these past few years. Since he arrived, Draco had only left the armchair he had claimed a handful of times. Each of those times were to serve himself more alcohol. People whisked past him, laughing and chatting, without paying much attention to him. For once, he was glad he wasn't the center of attention.

Pansy Parkinson's color schemes graduated from one obnoxious color to the next. The halls of the house were decorated with bright yellow flowers and other decorations which were in contrast to the dreary, stormy weather outside. Brass candlesticks floated above the party-goers, which drowned everything in soft, warm candlelight and casted odd shadows on the walls.

Draco hoisted himself onto his feet after deciding that he needed yet another glass of gin. He weaved through the people, keeping his head down in hopes that no one would be encouraged to strike up a conversation with him. The refreshment table was decorated in the same bright yellow everything else was. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the small decorative cauldrons Pansy had laid out for snacks and had elegantly tied yellow ribbons around them. Draco grabbed an open bottle of gin and poured more of the liquid. A good amount of it missing his glass completely and soaked the table cloth through.

"You're probably the laziest person here," a woman's voice came from behind him and Draco turned to see who was making remarks about him.

She was dressed in a tight navy dress, which Draco appreciated. Her long brown hair flowed freely down her back with a few stray strands framing her pale face. Draco tipped his glass back, draining yet another glass, before turning away from the woman. While he truly didn't want to talk to anyone, he also didn't think he was able to considering how much he had drank. He was about to refill the glass when the woman came up from behind him and snatched it away.

"I'm Astoria," she continued, choosing to ignore the irritated stare Draco gave her.

"I know who are." he mumbled.

He remembered her from their days at Hogwarts but she was usually a background character to him. Astoria was in a different year, had a different group of friends and a different outlook on life. It wasn't until he was forced to return to Hogwarts to repeat his seventh year as part of his parole that he had a real encounter with her. Although, they had not talked much since.

"Wasn't sure you remembered," She replied with a small smirk.

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Draco said, leaning back on to the table.

"Well, to be fair, you are pretty reckless when it comes to alcohol." she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Maybe you should walk this off."

"No," he scoffed, expecting her to flinch away from him. She pulled on his arm gently instead, but he wouldn't budge.

He considered just shrugging Astoria off and return to his chair with a new glass of gin. He even considered leaving the party all together but something stopped him. Maybe it was because his mind was a bit foggy from drinking or maybe it was something else but Draco changed his mind and pushed off the table. There was a small voice in the back of his mind telling him that what he was doing was a terrible idea but he chose to ignore it.

"Actually, you're right" he said, taking her arm in his. "Let's go for a walk." Draco attempted to pull her behind him but Astoria just laughed and unraveled her arm from his.

"I don't need to go with you," she said, pulling away from him.

"A reckless person like me could use some supervision," he replied, using her own words against her. He reached for her hand again and this time she didn't jerk away.

Draco led her away from the refreshment table and down one of the long halls. The sounds from the party growing more and more quiet as they sneaked further away. Astoria's heels clicked against the hard floor and the noise echoed. They stopped in front of a large, wooden door and Astoria managed to break free from him again.

"Are you already done walking?" she asked in a tone that was meant to be light-hearted but certainly came off as a little irritated. Astoria wasn't stupid and Draco's actions were obvious.

"I'd like to walk into this room." he gestured to the door behind him.

"I'm not interested in trespassing in someone's home just to snog you," Astoria said, she was no longer trying to mask her irritation.

"Then why did you follow me?" Draco countered, his hand resting on the door frame. He was having a hard time staying in an upright position without swaying.

Astoria couldn't find a response for his question and admittedly she followed him because she was slightly interested in him. However, this realization still didn't get rid of the annoyance she had with the fact that the only reason why he had talked with her this much was because he was a drunk, lonely man.

"You're really drunk," she stated, her voice soft. Draco leaned forward.

"Obviously," he drawled.

He had meant to kiss her on the mouth but he fumbled a bit and kissed the corner of her mouth instead. Astoria froze the moment their skin touched and it took her moment to regain control over her body. She took a step back away from Draco before he could actually figure out where her mouth was.

"I usually only let men do that after they've taken me on a date," Astoria said, her voice cool.

"I don't date, bad experiences," Draco replied.

"There are many kinds of love in the world, but never the same love twice."

"Is this your way of telling me you want to go on a date with me?" Draco asked and Astoria just smirked.

"It might be."

"Want to go out with me in this room right here?" Draco asked and gestured to the empty room behind him.

"No, thanks," Astoria sighed and turned to walk back to the party, leaving Draco behind.

Draco leaned back against the door frame again and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was beginning to become difficult for him to stay focused and a pounding headache was forming at the base of his skull. It was going to be a long time before he drank as much as he did that night. Draco was already starting to feel sick and wished that Astoria was still there to help back to his seat.

He glanced down the hallway where Astoria retreated and he couldn't help but feel as though he had just missed out.


End file.
